Backstabbers
by Nobody Is Perfect
Summary: What hapens when Vanessas best friends become backstabbers all except one person in the Gang. Who will be this person that will stay as Vanessas true friend and who caused all of this pain for Vanessa? Chapter 6 now up. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Backstabbers Prologue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV of Vanessa

Hi my name is Vanessa Anne Hudgens and I will be telling my story. My story is about how my friends turned their backs on me and went to help a certain person who they just meet.

These so called friends of mine cause me so much pain that sometimes I think that my life can never go on any longer and that my life should just end from where it is now. I still think that it should have ended from where the pain had started. Though I have moved on with my life these friends still call me trying to figure out why I have quit my role of Gabriella Montez and gave it to a girl that ruined my life. But why should I care anymore.

Well after I quit my role in High School Musical 2 I went to the head of the Disney Company and told them my story and once I was done telling them this they told me that they will make a movie in it but they will change the names so my friends career would not be ruined. So I agreed with them and we are still doing filming this movie and I play the lead role name Sandy Bakers her life will end up as mine. Sandy Bakers is a singer when her best guy friend brings his girlfriend to there vacation break from acting and recording there new music. When they meet this girl every loved her but the true person in this girl is cruel and gets everything her way.

These friends of mine will be the only ones to put my shattered heart and fix the pain that they caused me.Now I will start telling my story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Authors Notez: Well its me again Troyand Gabriella2gether4ever and here is my second fan fiction. So please be nice R & R. Thanks._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. How it all started

Chapter One: How it all started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Zac, Corbin, Monique, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas were walking towards the airport to go their separate back home when they made a promise to each other._

"_Hey guys how about sometime this summer we get together at a hotel somewhere in California where they have awesome hotels and beaches. So shall we say it's a get together party" Vanessa asked the Gang._

"_Umm…yeah sure Nessa," everyone replied all at once._

"_But how long should it be?" asked Ashley._

" _Hmm… how about one whole week since our break is two weeks long we should do it on last week of our break," suggested Zac._

"_Great idea," they all said._

"_But where will we meet," Lucas asked. _

"_Yeah where shall we meet everyone," Corbin asked._

"_Umm… how about Nessa's house since she lives there. But as long as that's ok with her," said Monique._

"_That would be fine since I know that my parents will say that's its ok since they love you guys a lot," said Nessa._

"_Well see you guys in a week," they all said to each other._

_888888888888888888_

_End of Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_One week later at Nessa's house…_

Nessa's POV…

"Hey guys there this great hotel place and they put two to three reservation rooms for use just in case you guys brought someone else along," I told them.

"So me, you, and Monique are going to share a room again," Ash asked me in a very excited tone.

"Yeah we are Ash," me and Mo said at the same time.

"And us guys are going to share a room like old times," Corbin said in very happy tone, as Zac's car pulled in and got out just in time to hear what Corbin said.

"Umm… sorry to disappoint you guys but I won't be in on the whole sharing a room thing this time since I brought my girlfriend with me and she wants to share a room with me so sorry," said Zac sadly.

"So umm dude who's this girlfriend of yours and how long have you guys been dating," asked Lucas suspiciously.

"Well her name is Isabella Sontez and we have been dating for almost a week. She moved to L.A. and her home town is New Mexico. She is my next door neighbour's daughter," said Zac in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"It's funny how her name is so close to my character in HSM, Gabriella Montez,"I said to them.

"I agree, but think that she's pretty cool," Ashley said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day at the hotel.

"Hey Monique, Ashley do you guys like Zacs GF you know Isabella,"I asked them since they knew how I felt for Zac.

"Yeah, I like her she pretty awesome and we are really sorry Nessa we now how you feel about Zac,"said Monique.

"Count me in on what Monique said,"Ashley said as she got ready to pack for the pool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the pool.

"Hey Guys,"I said as she walked in wearing her baby blue bikinie. Along with Ashley in her hot pink bikinie withMonique her lime green bikinie as well. As the three girls walked to the beach chairs that where there so they could sun tan for a while Zac and his girlfriend Isabella walked in on the pool area.

"Hey Guys,"Zac and Isabella said together.

"Hey,"everybody said greeting the two couples.

As I walked on the side of the pool Isabella came up to me and pushed me in and caused me to hit my head on the bottom of the pool. Butit washard enough toget meunconciouse and it caused me to have a huge gash on my forehead and alot of blood. When she pushed me in I saw Zac walking beside her and saw him staring at me as she pushed in the pool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moniques POV

"OH. MY. GOSH Nessa," I said as I jumped in after she got pushed in by Isabella. And I think I saw Zac watching his girlfriend push Vanessa in but he doesn't do anything about it what a Jerk.

When I got to where Nessa fell in there where some blood in the water and that she hasn't come out of the water yet. So I yelled for someone that I could trust unlike Zac.

"CORBIN. CORBIN GET OVER HER AND HELP ME RIGHT NOW AND NO BUTS,"I yelled on the top of my lungs. So I saw Corbin swim over as fast as he can.

"So whats up Moniq--,"he said until he saw the blood on Nessa's forhead and that he noticed that she was unconciose.

"This is what's up and I don't know CPR.But I know you do," she said as tears started to come down her face. And so he started to do CPR and after trying a couple times she started coghing.

"Monique what happened," Corbin and Vanessa asked at the same time.

"First I am going to ask you this Nessa. What do you remeber," I asked.

"Well I remeber Isabella and Zac walking by and then Isabella pushes me in the pool and I see Zac staring at me but not doing anything to help me," Nessa said as she started to cry and Corbin hands her a towel to wipe the blood on her forhead."Thanks Corbin your a true friend and so are you Monique. I don't know what I'll do with out you guys," she said still crying. As soon as we finished talking they looked up and everybody was staring at the three of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corbin's POV

Right now I feel like killing Zac for not helping Nessa and I absolutly don't know what he see's in that girlfriend of his. She looks disgusting to me. Once we looked up the rest of the gang were staring at us I guess they saw a little bit of what happened since Monique was screaming for me.

"What are you all looking at. You should be staring at that stupid girlfriend of Zac who pushed Nessa in and I saw her push Nessa in and Monique saw the hole thing happened,"he paused. "And you Zac we are going to have a talk after I get Nessa to her room with the help of Monique. And Zac we are going to talk about how you were staring at your girlfriend and Vanessa as she gets pushed in and YOU DIDN'T DO A FREAKING THING ABOUT IT,"I said as my temper started to rise.

Monique and walked away with Vanessa in my arms. As she started to go unconciouse again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Authors Note: I forgot to tell you guys that this will be told by Monique and Corbin's point of view as well but mostly Vanessa's._

_In the next Chapter: Corbin and Zac's talk about what happened at the pool. Monque and Ashley talk about Nessa since shes becoming more distant after what happened. Monique and Corbin are worried that Vanessa will stop talking to everybody and bottle up her feelings and..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Talks and Lots of Yelling

Chapter 2: Talks and Lots of Yelling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Vanessa's room

Corbin's POV

"Hey, Monique could you like stay here with Nessa. Just in case she wakes up," I asked her.

"Umm...yeah sure and just in case Ashley comes and tries to talk to her you know," she replied to me.

"Oh and Corbin do you think I should talk to Ashley about what happened today at the pool and how she didn't help Nessa at all," Monique said.

"Yeah I think you should. She didn't even bother to help her or us, she just stared at us. Like that's gonna help. I also think we should gather the whole gang when Vanessa wakes up and talk to them. They didn't even ran up to us or her and ask if she was okay or if we any help," I said as my temper began to rise.

"Okay and good idea about talking to the rest of them since we all have a brother and sister relation ship with Nessa. Well I guess you should go talk to Mr. Jerk aka Zac and Corbin please don't hurt him even though he deserves it, we can't have any more injuries for a long time. Though it's gonna be hard to keep that from happening with Isabella around," she said and that also reminds me about the talk with Zac.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Corbin and Zac during the talk.(In Corbin's room)

Zac's POV

"Hey dude why didn't you help Nessa and if you did it would have prevented her injury and this talk where having. Plus I am also having Monique talk to Ashley about this then were gonna have a talk with the rest of the group including you, Ashley, and that girlfriend of yours and no buts you are going or else," Corbin said and I could tell he was getting mad.

"I don't know. I wanted to help her but then I thought of Isabella and getting into a huge fight and don't want that to happen," I said starting to scared because I now what Corbin can do when he is mad.

"Zac dude we all have this brother relation ship with Nessa and to her we are like her older brother even though I'm younger than her. She would never care that I did CPR on her she would care more that I saved her life and that we really have that brother and sister relationship you know. Dude get scared I'm not gonna hurt you though I want to because Monique told me not you. Because this whole group is like a family and even though it's not by blood we're still a family no matter what comes between us. But what happened at the pool that was not what a family would do," Corbin said. After he said that there was a could long amount of silence until he broke it.

"You do know that when Nessa gets up she not gonna be the same around you? She's not going let that 12 year old feeling out around you any more. I don't even think she's even gonna let out her feelings and talk to you. Zac you were closer to Vanessa than any of us. Sometimes the rest of us think you guys are dating or have that really great connection when you guys meet and we wanted that sort of connection with Nessa. But we don't because she had it with you. When ever she had a problem and it's not about girl stuff she always goes to you before anyone else. Do you see it now she trusts you with her life and I'm telling you that we may never see that fun Vanessa Hudgens anymore, she'll become serious, depressed, sad and boring. No more of the laughing, outgoing, party girl Vanessa and dude I really don't know what you see in that girlfriend of yours 'cause when I saw her I felt like I was gonna be sick," Corbin said in a soft tone of voice.

"Corbin, dude I don't know what to say or do when I don't see the old fun, laughing, outgoing, party girl Vanessa. I don't really know what I saw in Isabella I guess I asked her to be my girlfriend because I could never get the courage to ask Nessa out and the way you put it that 'she trusts me with her life' I guess I never could see that until know. I'm sorry dude really sorry," I said meaning every word.

"Well than maybe you should break up with Isabella and dude, don't say sorry to me say it to Vanessa," he said.

"Yeah, Dude your right and think I should give her some space. Oh and thanks Corbin for helping me come to my senses," I said sincerely.

"No problem I did it for Nessa she needs you in her life and try to keep that leach of a girl friend away from Nessa 'cause we don't want she will do next," he said as he walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Monique and Ashley during the talk(Monique's bedroom and at the same time as the boys talk)

Ashley's POV

As I walk to Monique's bedroom feeling really bad that I haven't been a really good best friend to Vanessa and paying more attention to Isabella instead of Vanessa like a true friend would. But know I feel horrible about what I didn't do and know Monique is going to talk to me about it. I really think that I don't deserve to be Vanessa's best friend. As I knocked on the bedroom door I hear her say.

"Hey girl, how are you and do you know why you're here?" she asked me.

"I fine absolutely fine," I said even though I'm not. "And I do know why I'm here."

"Then why don't you tell me," she said.

"You told me to come her to talk about what happened at the pool and having a similar talk that Corbin's giving Zac. And the talk is about why I didn't help you guys or Nessa when I heard you yell Corbin's name and for help," I told Monique a little embarrassed.

"Well at least you know what talking about. Okay why didn't you come and help Corbin and I?" she asked me.

"I didn't help you guys because it was really hard to believe that Isabella pushed Nessa in since she's totally friendly and nice. She makes you think that she's a really innocent person," I replied to her question.

"Okay. What are you gonna do if this whole thing goes to far Nessa and that she gets injured every time she runs it to Isabella. And that causes her to quit her role as Gabriella because she doesn't feel like she belongs here and she still quits even though she knows the promise we made to each other on the first film. She quits because there's way to much pain for her on the set and that the only friend supporting her here is Corbin and I so she just quits just like that. What are you gonna do," she asked and I knew this was starting to get serious.

"I guess I'm going to support Nessa the next time it happens and I'm really really sorry about this Mo," I said starting to cry.

'Hey Ash don't cry but you need to support Nessa every time this happens. After all you are the next closest person to her since Zac is being a complete jerk and like what you heard Corbin yell Zac saw it happen but he still didn't help Nessa. So I expect her not to talk to him at all," she tells me.

"Okay I will try to support Nessa as much as I can. Will that be fine since I'm totally not sure on this whole situation," I asked.

"Of coarse that will be fine but you need to make up your mind before it be comes more drastic. You do now that we might not see the old fun, outgoing, laughing, party girl Vanessa for a while. But were going to see a more depressed, serious, sad, and boring Vanessa," she told me.

"Yeah I know and the only person can bring the old Vanessa back is Zac. But since he probably lost his amazing relationship with Vanessa the old may never come back and the new one will stay for good since she's like in love with Zac and still is," I said sadly as I walked out the door.

"Oh and Ash we are going to have a meting about this including Zac's GF when Nessa wakes up and has enough energy to come and join us," she told as I walked out.

"Okay," I replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Vanessa in her room.

Vanessa's POV

Uhh... my head hurts. But what happened... wait know I remeber.

"Monique. Monique are you here," I said as I called for my friend.

"Hey Nessa your up. I was just about to check on you. How are you feeling?" she asked in a very caring voice.

"Oh...I'm feeling fine but my head hurts a bit. Where's Corbin?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he umm...went to talk to Zac about what happened and to keep his girlfriend away from you," she said.

"Oh okay," I said as Corbin walked in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here Nessa," Corbin said as he handed me the flowers.

"Awww...thanks Corbin that so sweet you're the best big brother," I laughed.

"Umm...Nessa did Monique tell you that we have to talk to the gang about what happened today down at the pool and we want you to come but you don't have to talk if you don't want to. Monique can you call the gang to come in here for the talk. Thanks," he said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the Gang for the talk.

Still Vanessa's POV

"Hey Guys," Corbin greeted everyone. "You guys are here today so Monique and I could talk to you about the incident that happened at the pool today and maybe Vanessa could speak first if she would like," he said.

"Umm...thanks Corbin. I have a few things to say about the incident that happened to me today," I said.

"I absolutely can not believe you guys just STOOD there and STARED at Monique and Corbin while they were helping me and you guys didn't even bother to help. First of to the whole Gang I can not understand why you stood and stared and didn't bother to help these two true best friends of mine. Don't even try me Ashley I know you didn't do anything. Second is to Ashley I can not believe myself for calling you my best friend when you didn't EVEN BOTHER TO HELP ME WHEN I'M INJURED AND HURT. YEAH SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!" I yelled starting to lose my temper and by know all the girls we crying and all the boy's were truly shocked to hear my fierce side.

"Wooah...Nessa calm down its not healthy yelling like that and you're turning all red," Corbin said starting to get very concerned.

"Please Corbin I'm not done," I said calmly but then when I thought of the third person Zac my temper went up again. "Oh and Corbin please calm me down after I finish this because I'm Going to be yelling," I told him.

"Okay thirdly Zac Why did you EVER BRING THAT HIDEOUS GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS TO THIS VACATION? WHAT I ALSO DO NOT UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU DID'NT HELP ME WHEN YOU WERE STANDING RIGHT BESIDE THAT _GIRL _WHEN WE HAD THIS AWESOME BROTHER SISTER AND BEST FRIENDS REALATIONSHIP AND YOU PUT THAT GIRL BETWEEN US. But I guess one thing happened right and I have known this from the day I meet her. And that one thing would be ruining our awesome relationship with each other. And my final words are for you all don't worry I wont yell. I thought were a family and no matter what nothing comes between that but I guess I thought wrong and that the only family I have and people to trust would be Monique and Corbin they are a true family. And I will tell you this know you may never even see the old Vanessa Anne Hudgens any more and the only once to see her again would be Monique and Corbin and the rest of you can thank Isabella for that," I said crying now. "And Zac I can't believe I trusted you with my life and I truly hate myself for trusting you that much," I said quietly.

"So Corbin, Monique do you have anything to say," I asked them acting like nothing just happened which surprised them.

"Umm...well I don't you said what I had in mind," Monique said.

"Umm... yeah wow me to. Nessa I never knew that you had that in you but I guess this talk is over," he said surprised by my actions.

"Yeah well I still have a Lot more anger in me but I didn't let it out cause we are in a hotel room and it will bother other people with my yelling and all," I said.

"Umm... Nessa I'm really sorry for what I didn't do," Zac said since he was the last person from the Gang.

"It's okay. I'll let it go this time but do keep that girl away from me 'cause this might just turn it to a cat fight. Oh and Zac please don't call me Nessa because I really don't trust you any more after what happened sorry," I told him.

"It's okay and I will try to keep her away from you and I really am sorry," he said sadly.

"Zac I know but I just can't," I said sadly.

"Okay I understand," he said and started to slowly walk away with his head down.

"Zac wait," I called after him. When I reached him I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for trying and understanding the situation but you may never see things go back to normal anymore," I smiled at him.

Once he was gone Corbin and Monique asked me. "Okay what was that?" they said.

"Okay I have no clue but for some reason when he apologized to me and I looked in to his eyes I sort of forgot about everything and my old self came out since I now how to read his eyes and he really meant his apology and so I thanked him for trying. Unlike Ashley or the rest of them didn't say sorry or anything. And you guys maybe...just maybe Zac could get the old me back for everyone," I said. After that we sat on the couch to watch some T.V. and to chill for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No POV

But what they didn't know was that Zac heard Vanessa say these words and grinned to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Authors note: The next Chapter will be called Realization. You know what to do and thanks to TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER, Iluvhsm, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, Seyia530, iLoVeZaCeFrOn, Zanessa fan, Ayana Starman,and Xxbball-girlxX for reading and reviewing._


	4. Lost Love and Another Injury

Hey Guy's here is the next Chapter and I would like to thank TroyandGabriellafanFOREVER, XrevengeX, tvlover37, iLoVeZaCeFrOn, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, Bea14, and Seyia530 for reviewing.

Chapter 3:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Vanessa's room after the talk.

Vanessa's POV

"Hey Nessa are you gona be okay know? Cause all that yelling was really scary. That was not the Vanessa Hudgens everyone nows. But know I know not to get on your bad side since you told me that you had more anger in you but didn't let it out. But Nessa I sort of want the old one back the not so scary one 'cause the new you is scary real scary," Corbin said getting a bit to whimpy.

"Well to tell you the truth Corbin that me just came out 'cause my anger started to build up and wouldn't stop," I said walking out of the room and him folowing me."Hey Monique want to come and buy a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream with me," I asked her.

"Umm...yeah sure and your getting one to help you calm down after all that yelling," She said laughing at what happened since they were all shocked.

"Yeah and it was not my fault it was Corbin he asked if I had anything to say," Ireplide defending myself.

"True, so true," she said still laughing.

"Hey I am standing right here and it is not my fault 'cause I did not know she was gona yell like that. Since the only Nessa I know is the fun, laughing, hyper and having tickle fights with Zac kind of Nessa. But that time it was scary and yelling kind of Nessa," he said trying to defend himself as we walked ou the door."Hey I'm comming with you," he said as he ran to the door.

"I am so glad you guys came 'cause all of us girls always come down here if we where crying or having all these different emmotion promblems and buy a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a whole bunch of other stuff," I told them.

"You know what Girls and Woman are very strange. We guys can never understand the female mind and how it works," he said earning two smacks on the head from Monique and I."Ow...what was that for," he said whinning.

"That was for what you said and Guys are not suppose to understand how female minds work it's just way to complicated for you boys. And don't stop know there's Ashley and Olesya at the casher with to tubs of ice cream," she said pointing at them.

"You girls eat one whole tub each in one day when your feeling all emmotional. Whooa I got to tell the guys. Wait how can you guys eat that all when you girls are always worride about the way you look and what not. Interesting," he asked us after realizing.

"Uhh...Corbin sorry to bust your bubble but we don't eat all that in one day it's more like three and it depends on how long our emmotional problems last. And we sertainly can not eat all that in one day maybe you boys can but us girls no way we'd barf," I said.

"That is right and any ways who eats all that in one day thoese tubs are way to big," Monique said.

"I know what you mean," I said.

"What are you girls talking about thoese tubs are tiny. Zac and used to buy three of them each and finish it in two hours while playing video games or watching tv," he said.

"Umm...maybe 'cause were not pig's and what not like you and Zac. Pluse you might want to get your stomach checked to make sure that there's no hole or anything 'cause you two are not getting fat with all that jnk your eating. Oh and Corbin to warn you that when we get back to the room Vanessa will start sing all these random songs one after the other. So be prepared not to disturbe her when she's doing this or she'll get pissed of," Monique told him as we walked in the store.

"You're damn right I'll get pissed if I get inturupted with my singing," I told him.

As we walked back to the hotel room I started singing 'When there was me and you' from the firstfilm and Corbin and Monique stayed quiet not wanting to piss me off.

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care _

_I thought you were my fairytale _

_A dream when I'm not sleeping _

_A wish upon a star _

_Thats coming true _

_But everybody else could tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth _

_When there was me and you _

_I swore I knew the melody _

_That I heard you singing _

_And when you smiled _

_Y__ou made me feel _

_Like I could sing along _

_But then you went and changed the words _

_Now my heart is empty _

_I'm only left with used-to-be's _

_Once upon a song _

_Now I know your not a fairytale _

_And dreams were meant for sleeping _

_And wishes on a star _

_Just don't come true _

_Cause now even I tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth _

_Cause I liked the view _

_When there was me and you _

_I can't believe that _

_I could be so blind _

_It's like you were floating _

_While I was falling _

_And I didn't mind _

_Cause I liked the view _

_Thought you felt it too _

_When there was me and you_

Once we got in the room I started sing 'On the Ride' by Aly & Aj.

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok _

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feeling so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day

We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

We try be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The place is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together

Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)

Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and thinking alike  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

After I started singing 'Collapsed' by Aly & Aj.

_You were the one  
ThatI couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the ups of my mind_

Why didI let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and nowI don't know what to do  
He ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

IfI knew that you were mine  
Iwouldn't have wasted time  
IwishI could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

I over thought  
SoI locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why didI let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and nowI don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong

IfI knew that you were mine  
Iwouldn't have wasted time  
IwishI could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
WillI meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse showsI gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.

WishI could erase the past  
WishI could bring you back

IfI knew that you were mine  
Iwouldn't have wasted time  
IwishI could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap

IfI knew that you were mine  
Iwouldn't have wasted time  
IwishI could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap  


After that song I decided that there was no need to sing other ones anymore.

"Hey guys I'm done singing so you guys can stop staring," I told a little embaressed about the last song and having it mention a guy with blue eyes.

"Umm...Nessa why did the last song that you sung mentioned a guy with blue eyes?" Corbin asked as I looked away and walked in the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corbin's POV

Still in the room with Monique

"Why didn't she answer me," I asked very confused.

"Corbin are you stupid when ever Vanessa sings songs like these when she's might have a emotional break down. She really feels the words that were mentioned in the song. Like in the last one when it says 'will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes' she means will she meet another guy that has eyes like Zac's. 'Cause she told me during the first film that whenever she looks in his eyes everything seems to go away. Corbin it's true love don't you see that. When she meet Isabella everything changed for her now when she looks in his eyes it probably doesn't happen any more there connection is gone there will never be the two best friends that flirts a lot like in the first movie and shes letting him go now. Corbin they were ment for each other but now they will never be together because Zac found someone else to love and put her in a speacial place in his heart and now the spark between them is lost for ever. That's how life is," she told starting to cry now.

"Oh Monique please don't cry. It's Zac's choice on which girl he wants in his life and he had two choices Vanessa or Isabella. He chose Isabella thats his fault and I think he should have choose Nessa and if he did there would be no tension between the gang but now there is. It's life and that's how faith puts it. I guess it was ment to be just the way it is now. Do you think I should talk with Zac tomorrow," I asked and she gave me a small nod. "Okay I will tell him when I see him and if I don't I will text him. Get's some sleep Vanessa needs you as much as she needs me."

"Oh and Monique whats an emotional break down?" I asked curiosly.

"An emotional break down only happens when things happen to girls like what happened to Vanessa and thats why shes in the bathroom right now. And don't worry I check on her when your gone. We don't like to show these to guys 'cause it can be really bad and I now Vanessa well enough to now how bad it can get so go now cause you don't want to see tis happen," she told me.

"Umm okay by and do get some sleep," I said.

As I walked out the door I saw Zac opening his room door.

"Hey dude come to my room at 9 tomorrow we need to talk again," I told him.

"Umm...yeah sure is there something wrong," he asked me.

"Wel sort of but you'll find out tomorrow. Night dude," I said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day 9 in the mornig.

Still Corbins POV

"Hey dude," Troy greeted me as he walked in."What did you want to talk about."

"Troy dude just let me say this and then you are free to go. Oh it's about Nessa after the group talk. Okay after Nessa bought a Tub of Ben and Jerrys ice cream we were walking do the hotel room when she started singing her first song. It was 'When there was me and you' from the first movie. Then when we were opening the door she started singing 'On the Ride' by Aly & Aj. But thoese two didn't mean anything compared to the ast song. If you have heard this song and seen that she had some tears streaming down her face then it really means something to her unlike the other two and this song was 'Collapsed' by Aly & Aj she really means what the words says in the song. Well I didn't realise this after Monique talked to me. She said that Vanessa sings songs like these when she might have emotional break downs and they mean the way she feels. In the third song it mentions 'will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes' she means will she meet another guy that has eyes like yours dude. 'Cause she told me that in the first film whenever Vanessa looks into your eyeseverything goes away for some reason. Dude don't you see that Nessa is your true love but you chose the wrong girl. Okay when she meet your girl friend she looked into your eyes and the connetion was gone and lost never coming back forever dude she's letting you go her love for you and everything she's just gone a give up and letting everything that shes done with you go since you have Isabella. She has change,her life has changed as well sinceIsabella came to everyones life and now Isabella is everyone'sfavorite now and that used to be Vanessa she probably feels replaced in everyones heart but most of all your. Dude you have lost true love she's gone and your never gone a get her back.TheHSM cast will never get the two best friends that flirts a lot. Your guys love for each other has gone to wast for nothing. But that's how life is thing change and heal over time.I just wanted to let you nowthat dudebecause it will be the last time we'll tak for a while till the air clears between everyone since I'm on Vanessa's side not yours. Goodbye," I said sadly.

"Dude thanks for telling me this and I guess Monique has some influense on you about love," he told me.

"Yeah I guess," I said.

"Oh and one question. Whats an emotional break down?" he asked and I started laughing.

"Dude Iasked Monique the same thing. But it happens to girls when they are having to much drastic and emotinal things happen to them," I told him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Vanessa

Vanessa's POV

"Guys ast night in the bathroom I made a desision that I'm going to let everything that has happened between me and Zac. I'm going to ignore him and pretened that he doesn't egsis," I told them as we walked down the hall. When I saw Zac and Isabella walking towards us I beggan to ignore them. But what I didn't now is that she stuck her foot out which caused me to trip and sprainmy ankle.

"Nessa are you okay," Monique askedas she ran up to me.

"I tink so but I might have sprained it. And you Isabella Sontez leave me alone and stop trying to prevent me from doing the next movie that starts in two weeks! So just GET LOST AND BEET IT!" I yelled at a frightened looking girl.

"Corbin, Monique I will be in my room if you need me," told my friends as I stormed in to my room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Authors Note: Hey guys you now what to do and tell me what you think._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. The Three Letters

**Hey Guys it's me again. Sorry for the long wait since I got kind of busy with yard work and what not. But thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.**

-

Chapter 5: The Three Letters

-

Vanessa's POV

Alone in her room

I can not believe that just happened to. With Zac standing there like a rock and now I think he complete let hates me. I guess I truly don't belong her so what should I do now since everyone practically hates me here. I think I should leave…wait maybe I shouldn't because of Corbin and Monique.

A few minutes later…

"I now what I should do," I said to myself.

-

Monique's POV

Walking to Vanessa's room

As I walk to Nessa's room. I think about the future of High School Musical 2. I wonder if were all gone a be the gang like in the first film or if were gone a be the broken gang that was caused by one person overall the others it had to happen to our amazing gang that we used to have with two people who are to blind to see that they love each other and everybody on set could see that without a problem. Those two important people that brought this gang all together are Zac and Vanessa the two best friends that continuously flirt with one another without knowing it. But then when I met Isabella Sontez I knew things would never be the same and things would start to change. I also knew that it would only go back to normal when she's out of the picture but I knew that would never happen especially when Zac is her boyfriend since he's way to stubborn to realize who he is meant to be with.

But the two things I can not truly believe is everyone adores her so much over Vanessa our sweet innocent Vanessa and that Vanessa is letting Zac go just like that without fighting back and that he's giving her up for some slut because he thinks that she doesn't love or like him the same way he does for her. I guess the saying love can make people crazy things is true to this life story. Oh how I would do anything to get rid of that slut.

Once I walked it to Nessa's room it was empty she was no where to be seen. But there on top of her bed were four letters and they where labelled in the front. The first one was for me, the next one was for Corbin, and the last one was for the gang. As I looked closer I noticed that it was Vanessa's handwriting.

"Oh no. I go to call Corbin," I said as I grabbed my cell phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" Corbin asked.

"Hey Corbin, It's me Monique I need you in Vanessa's room right now it's very important," I told him really fast not wanting to waste time.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes," he said.

As I waited I decided to open my letter from Nessa. At the front it says to my True Best Friend Monique and with that I started to tear up.

Dear Monique,

Hey girl it's me Nessa. This is a letter to say Good-bye to you since you have a great friend and so has Corbin, and in book you guys are what I can call true best friends. Girl I would like you to give Corbin his letter and Kenny his. I decided to resign my position because of what has happened to me these couple of days and it made me feel like I'm not wanted here so I have decided to leave. Monique girl please don't blame yourself it was not your fault and nor was it Corbin's fault ether. I just didn't feel the spark between everyone that we used to have in the first film that was a lot of fun and I knew I didn't belong here any more.

Please don't worry about me I have told the head of Disney company and they have decided to turn this life experience in to a movie so others would always now that best friends can not always be trusted. But if you and Corbin decide to resign your position for another reason but me give me a call and I could get you the role of the two friends of the lead role girl in the movie. Thank you Monique for all your help you're an awesome person and I'm glad your part of my life. I gave Corbin the honour to read there letter to the gang because I knew you would be crying after you read this letter. Hope to see you sometime in the future.

Your heart shattered friend,

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

As I finished reading the letter I noticed that I was crying and that Corbin was standing in front of me all confused why I was crying. So I handed him hi letter.

"Monique who's this from?" he asked still confused.

"Corbin it's from Nessa. In her letter to me she told me to give you your letter and Kenny his ASAP. So I gone a go there after this," I told him.

"Okay then I'll read mine and see if she wants me to do anything and then we can go," he said as he opens his letter.

Dear Corbin,

Hey there big brother. This is a letter to say good-bye to you since I will not be coming back to the set to play Gabriella. On the bed you will find a letter that is addressed to the gang and I would like you to read the letter out to them for me. I have written this letter and left because I truly don't feel like I don't belong there anymore. In my heart I truly feel that our friendship and brother sister relationship in the first film of High School Musical has grown much stronger these couple of days since Isabella Sontez came into my life so thank you for being my true best friend and my over-protective brother. To me it's like everyone else found a new person to replace me in this world. Corbin I now that you're my over protective brother and all but please don't worry about me I'll be filming a new movie that has to do with what has happened to me these couple of days so no worries about my career. But please full fill this promise that you will not hurt anyone of the cast because I'm not there anymore. Corbin you are the greatest big brother in the world and you are a true best friend like Monique. Thank you for all your help Corbin. Hope to see you sometime in the future.

Your heart shattered friend,

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

I noticed that he was starting o tear up as he finished reading his letter.

"Monique, Nessa wants me to read the gangs letter to them and she wants me to full fill her promise to not hurt any of the cast members and I have decide to full fill it for Nessa," he said.

"Okay then lets go give the gang a call to be over at the girl's suite right away," I told him.

-

Still Monique's POV

In the living room of the girls suite

Once the gang were all in the suite we started to explain to them what's going on.

"Okay guys we called you here because Nessa requested us to do this for her as her last favour for us to do. Since she didn't want you guys to be all confused when we start filming. She has written a good-bye letter to you guys and this will be the last you will hear from her," Corbin explained as he got the letter out.

Dear Gang,

This is a letter to you guys to say good-bye though I regret to writing this letter. I still think you guys deserve a good-bye from me because of the great time we had filming High School Musical One and to not leave you guys in the dark. I am very sorry to tell you that I will not be filming with you on the next film. But I will be filming in a new Disney movie called Backstabbers and I will be playing the lead role Sandy Bakers. She will experience what I have but hers will be a lot longer. She will go through injuries, heart breaking situations and much worse things that can happen in life. But I left because I didn't feel like I belong and have been replaced. I guess it made me realise that I took the wrong path in life so now I choose another path and hopefully it's the right one for me. I now that we promised one another that we will be in each High School Musical film but I had to break the promise because you guys betrayed me and turned in to backstabbers which I thought would never happen to you guys but I was wrong and it only took a matter of time. But I was lucky that two of my friends didn't turn out that way. You guys don't have to worry about Corbin hurting you guys cause asked him to promise me that he wouldn't and hopefully he took the promise. I had decided to do this if things got out of hand or if it was too hard for me to handle any longer. So I decided this was the best way to go it stead of having my heart shatter it to so many more pieces than it all ready has. So I guess this good-bye to you all and I shall miss you but after what happened I don't know what to say to you guys any more and I don't think I now you guys any more. Plus I think there was just too much damage done to me. To me you are the Backstabbers. Hope you guys change your ways soon and so I could see you in the future.

Your heart shattered friend,

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

P.S Zac what do you see in that girlfriend of yours?

Once he was done reading everyone was staring at Corbin in shock.

"Give me that. Cause I don't think Vanessa wrote this…okay so what if she wrote this I don't care any more 'cause I have a new best friend," Ashley said walking up to Isabella.

"Yeah I agree with Ash," everyone but Zac said.

"Zac who's side are you going to," his girlfriend asked.

"You know what I agree with you guys who needs Vanessa when I have the perfect girlfriend," Zac said as Vanessa walks in the room shocked.

"Hey Corbin, Monique," She said.

"Nessa what are you doing here," I asked her a little concerned that she has no emotions planted on her face.

"Well I called Kenny and told him that I need talk to him and he told me to come and get you guys so it will be a cast meeting and I'm also here 'cause I forgot to do two things," she said. Then Vanessa walks up to Isabella and slaps her hard leaving a red imprint of her hand. Then she walks up to Zac and does the same thing. "Oh and the van is waiting at the front of the lobby," She said then walked off leaving every one in shock.

-

With Kenny

Vanessa's POV

"Okay, Vanessa why did you want to talk to me about now that everyone is hear," Kenny asked me.

"Well Kenny I just wanted to tell you that I will not be playing the role of Gabriella Montez any more because there have been problems between the cast and I. But it effects Zac and I the most," I said.

"But Vanessa you don't now how hard it is to find a replacement for your role and all the fans will be confused why Gabriella looks and sounds different," Kenny replied trying to reason with me.

"Well you can have Zac's girlfriend replace me because everyone in the cast except Corbin and Monique adores her. But for the fans you'll just have to live with it," I said with an 'I don't care' kind of tone.

"What are these problems and I'm sure they can be fixed," he said still trying to get me to keep my role.

"Umm…Kenny these problems caused to much damage in my heart and my heart is pretty much shattered and it can't be fixed. I can't act as good as I used to anymore my emotions are gone thanks to Isabella over there, plus the only emotions I have left is being depressed, sad and I can cry how much I want that's all I got know. Sorry can I would have loved to take part of this movie some more but the damage is done it can't be fixed and thanks for trying Kenny," I told him.

"I understand and I am truly sorry that you had to go through all this. Vanessa you do now that you will always be the heart of High School Musical no matter what. I will miss you on the set," He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Kenny you are the greatest director/choreographer I ever got to work with and I hope I get to have as a director again. Kenny feel free to visit me in studio 16 when you're not busy because I'll be filming Backstabbers with director Alexander Samson," I told him.

"Vanessa are you completely sure you don't want to do this anymore cause I don't want to lose one of my best actors in movie?" he asked trying one last time.

"Yes Kenny I'm absolutely sure about this and I am really sorry about this but there to much pain for me to work with the rest of them," I told him walking out the door but then some one grabbed my arm.

"Vanessa you promised us this whole cast that we'll do this all together, don't give up now," Ashley said still hanging on to my arm.

"Oh so you think that I'll change my mind just like that! You heard what I told Kenny and you heard Corbin read out my letter to you guys!" I yelled at her.

"I just thought th--," She began.

"I'll tell you what you thought! You thought that you could change your attitude just like that so I could film with you guys and pretend no pain has happened to me and pretend that nothing happened everyone in this room! Well guys what you thought wrong I'm not coming back ever! You now what I'm out of here I got another meeting to get to about the Backstabbers and I don't have deal with this right now," I yelled again walking out and into the hall but then again some one grabbed my arm.

"Corbin could you get her away from me so I can get to my meeting," I asked Corbin and he pulled her away from me.

-

**Authors note: Hey guys I just want to thank those of you who had been review with and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I also have another Fan fiction that should be up in a couple of days but maybe more. It will be called 'An Unforgettable Summer'. The pairings will be Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and final Ryan and who? Thanks again you guys.**


	6. Author Note

Hey guys I have the worst case of writers block on this story so please help.

What should happen next.

I need idea's lots of them.

TroyandGabriella2gether4ever


	7. Problems are Rising for the HSM cast

_Hey guys. I just want to thank freaky-callback-girl for this idea and on the following chapter I would probably use brenda's idea so thank you to the both of you. Oh and I would like to dedicate this to freaky-callback-girl._

_Oh and Guys from this point of the story Isabella will be playing Gabriella's role._

_Even though I hate this character so much I just couldn't get rid of her just yet. _

-

**Characters for backstabbers:**

**Sandy Bakers (aka Vanessa Hudgens) played by Vanessa Hudgens**

**Tyler Bishop (aka Zac Efron) played by Cody Linley**

**Michelle Morin (aka Ashley Tisdale) played by Jasmine Sanchez**

**Cindy Lambourn (aka Isabella Sontez) played by Carly Banderson**

**Madison Lamoure (aka Monique Coleman) played by ?**

**Casey Carson (aka Corbin Bleu) played by ?**

-

Chapter 6: Problems Are Rising

-

One Month later…

With Corbin and Monique

Monique's POV

"Hey Corbin you know I'm getting really lonely here…you know without having Nessa around. It's just to quiet here," I told him a sad smile.

"Yeah I know. Whenever Vanessa's around she's always happy even when we have to wake up really early to go to the set and she even has this effect on everyone. Plus the two of use aren't really getting along with the rest of the cast. Even Kenny is really upset over this whole Vanessa quitting her role as Gabriella," Corbin said giving a loud sad sigh.

"Hey why don't we talk to Kenny and see if we can visit Vanessa to day since we don't really have anything to do on set," I asked him.

"Yeah that would be great because I really need to see my little sis and we could surprise her," He said in a mix of happy and sad emotions.

"Ok I'll call him right know," I said before I grabbed my phone and dialled Kenny's cell number.

"_Hello," He asked._

"_Hi Kenny it's Mo and well I was just wondering if Corbin and I could visit Nessa on her set today since we don't really have anything to do. And we really miss her. So could we go and see her?" I said._

"_Umm… yeah sure you two can go and say hi to her for me," Kenny said._

"_Oh and Kenny could please tell the rest of the cast you gave Corbin and I a day of since we have nothing to do and I think Nessa would be a little upset if they come marching into her set and start dragging the two of us away from her," I told him._

"_Yeah I could do that. Bye," He said._

"_Bye and thank you," I said._

"_Your welcome," he said before hanging up._

"So were going to see her right," Corbin asked me with a weary smile on his face.

-

With the cast

Kenny's POV

"Hey Kenny," the High School Musical cast said as they walked in.

"Hey guy's" I said to all of them.

"So Kenny where's Monique and Corbin," Ashley said joyfully.

"Well I gave them a day of for today since they have nothing to do on the set today," I told them.

"Oh," they all replied.

"I bet they went to see that hideous Vanessa girl," Isabella said.

"Isabella here's a new rule that will be in use here and starting now. While you are on this set you do _not _say any terrible things or do any name calling about former or co-workers while you are in this set you got that," I said to her sternly.

"Yes sir," she replied quickly.

"Oh and one more thing that was your warning so one more bad remark about anyone who use to work here you will be fired and that goes for anyone," I told them.

"But Kenny you have to admit that she is better that Vanessa," Zac said.

"Zac that's where your wrong your girlfriend is good but not good enough to bet Vanessa. And Zac are you completely blind did you not see how long it took her to get seen 324 right. It took her three days worth of filming," I told him.

"What's seen 324?" he asked me.

"Seen 324 is when Gabriella was supposed to cry over something that happened. But if we had Vanessa here she would have gotten it done the right way perfectly. But since she went to go and film a different movie cause of major problem we can't do that," I told him.

-

With Monique and Corbin

Corbin's POV

We had just arrived at the set of _Backstabbers_ and we see a familiar brunet talking to a group of people.

"Hey Mo let's go sneak up on her," I told her.

"Yeah but we got to make sure that the group of people she's with don't tell her," she said as we began to walk towards her.

As we were walking towards them the group Nessa was with were looking at use but Ness still hasn't notice. So I looked at Monique and saw her mouthing the words _please don't tell Vanessa were here because we want to surprise her._

-

Vanessa's POV

"I am like totally enjoying this movie aren't you guys," I asked them.

"Yeah we are V," Cody said.

"Good. Anyways we still need two more characters to play Madison and then another to play Casey," I said with a sigh before I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who," a very familiar guy voice said.

"Yeah," said another familiar voice but this time it was a girl. Then it hit me I knew who it was.

"Hmm is it the Unique Monique and the Corbin Bleu," I said with a smile on my face.

"You got that right girl," Mo said.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on set," I asked them both.

"Well yeah we are suppose to but Monique begged Kenny if we can visit you since we have nothing to do on set," Corbin said.

"Yeah and I was get really pissed with Zac's so called girlfriend. Who I must add can hardly sing nor act as good as you Ness so I don't exactly know why he's dating her," Monique said as I linked hands with Cody without anyone noticing but him.

"God Nessa you are so lucky you're not there to hear her sing cause she sounds horrible. Plus her voice and Zac's don't blend like yours and his did before," Corbin said as I noticed that Monique saw my hand linked with Cody's.

"Well Nessa I see that you've moved on all ready," Monique said giving me her approval smile.

"Yeah I have and I can actually trust him unlike Zac and the others. Oh and did I tell you two that we still have two open spots for the best friends of my character," I said.

"Really," Monique asked.

"Yeah anyways I like you to meet the cast and I will also tell you who there characters are. Cody plays Tyler Bishop, Jasmine plays Michelle Morin, Carly plays Cindy Lambourn," I said as I pointed to every one of them.

"Hey Guy's don't we have a day off tomorrow," Jasmine said.

"Yeah why?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking if we could go and visit the High School Musical Set," she replied.

"That's a great idea," I said.

For the rest of the day Corbin and Monique hung out with use and had lots of fun.

-

The next day on HSM set.

Zac's POV

Once Corbin and Monique walked on the set Bella walked up to them and started yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AND VISIT THAT STUPID FRIEND OF YOURS TO SKIP FILMING THE MOVIE," she started as two people walked in right behind Corbin and Monique. Then Vanessa walks in hand in hand with a guy I recognized from somewhere.

"Oh and who are you guys," she asked.

"Oh well you know who I am and this is Jasmine, Carly, and my boyfriend Cody," Vanessa introducing them to everyone else.

"BOYFRIEND," Ashley yelled.

"Yes Ashley my boyfriend," Vanessa said again while giving Cody a smile.

"You didn't tell me this because…," she asked.

"I didn't tell you this because I can't trust you anymore and you're not my best friend anymore. Heck I don't even now if I could call you a friend," she told Ashley in a teary voice.

"What are you doing here," Isabelle said in a snotty voice.

"Visiting one of my favourite directors and do you have a problem with that?" Vanessa said giving her the look.

"Yeah I have a problem with that slu-," she said before I cut her of.

"No she doesn't have a problem with that," I said while Bella glared at me for cutting her of.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute," I asked my girlfriend.

"Yeah sure hunny," she replied in a sweet voice as we both walked away from the group.

"Bella you heard what Kenny said the other day. If you bad mouth or talk about anyone in a bad and rude way he's going to fire you," I told her.

"I know Zac I know it's just that she annoys me so much by just coming her when she should be somewhere else," she told.

"Okay but just please try not to do it again," I told her before giving her a hug.

"I'll try Zac I'll try," she replied before hugging back.

As Isabella and I walked back to everyone else I saw Vanessa and Cody laughing about something nobody heard.

"Don't worry about those two their always like that," Carly said.

"Yeah on set their laughing at something we didn't even hear but hey were cool with it," Jasmine added.

"Thanks you two," Vanessa said giving Carly and Jasmine a hug.

"So Vanessa did you find anyone to play the other two characters yet," Corbin asked.

"No not yet Corbin but we're still looking," she told him.

"So Monique where were you yesterday?" Isabella asked her.

"None of your business," Monique replied to her.

"Hah I knew it you went to visit that slu-," she said before Kenny interrupted her.

"Know Isabella what did I tell you yesterday," Kenny said in a stern voice.

"Not to talk bad about anyone from the set or anyone that has worked on this set," she said in a worried voice.

"Correct and what were you about to do," he asked her.

"Call Vanessa a bad name," she said quietly.

"You know I really don't want to this but Isabella you are fir--," Kenny said before he was cut of at the word fired by Monique.

"I'm sorry Kenny but don't fire her because I quit. I am really sorry Kenny but I know in my heart that I had to do this I couldn't take what Isabella keeps saying about Nessa… sorry Kenny," Monique said as everyone looked at her shocked.

"Kenny I'm sorry Kenny but I have to quit as well cause Nessa and Mo are like my sister's and when one of them are in pain I have to be there for them. Really sorry Kenny but I hope you understand that these two are like my family and without them on set I wouldn't know what to do with my self," Corbin said causing Vanessa and Monique to start crying. So he walks over to them and gave them both a hug.

"But then what are you two going to do know that you're not in this movie?" Ashley asked.

"Well there is the movie Vanessa's working on we could go there since there two open spots that hasn't been cast yet. But well take it if it's all right with Kenny," Monique said before looking at Kenny for the answer.

"Well of coarse you can film with Vanessa as long as I'm invited to the movie premier," Kenny said giving his 3 former actors/actress a kind and caring smile.

"Kenny don't worry you'll probably going to be invited to my future films that I'll be in. But do make sure that you're schedule isn't to busy that you can't go to it," Vanessa said with Monique agreeing with her as well as Corbin.

"Then you got a deal," Kenny said before walking a way.

"Well we got to head out and you two need to talk to the director about these spots," Vanessa said while pointing at Corbin and Monique. So after that they walked to their van to get to their set.

-

_Well there you go the next Chapter of Backstabbers. Oh and guys I probably won't update until I get at least 10-15 updates for this chapter cause my goal for this whole story is at least 10-15 reviews. Oh and Thank you again freaky-callback-girl._


	8. Authors Note

Omg Guys I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just got so busy with school work, school activities, and watching my baby sis. Then my mom is going to be opening a store in the summer so I had to help out with getting it ready and I have grade 8 exams on the third week of June. AND I HAVE A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK SO PLEASE HELP!!! I also need more ideas for my other story "An Unforgettable summer". I do have one chapter started for this one but I'm gonna need more ideas soon and I wont be able to update till the last day of school. I am so sorry guys.


End file.
